Blind Date
by Starbolt180
Summary: Robin gets a new computer, and throws the old one in the basement... when two titans start chatting, they decide to meet in person... or so one would think... Rob&Star please R&respond!
1. Chatting

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter to this story! Please R&submit if you read... it is very interesting... thanks!**

* * *

Robin sat in the very bottom of the tower, facing the front door. He had his eyes glued to it for the past three days. The only thing that he did otherwise, was eat, sleep, and use the restroom... Finally, the doorbell rang...

"Package for Robin Greyson!" the delivery man, said.

"Yes! Yes, I'm Robin!"

On a crate carrier, the man brought in a large box, and sat it on the floor.

"I just need you to sign here." He said while giving Robin a pen.

After all was said and done, Robin grabbed the box and toated it upstairs.

* * *

"Who wants tofu waffles?" Beast boy asked, while putting his chef hat on.

"Man, for the last time, nobody wants tofu waffles!"

"Well I do, and I am—"

"It's here!" Robin interrupted them as he strode into the living room. "My computer is finally here!"

"Friend Robin, we already have a computer, do we not?" Starfire asked giving him a confused look.

"Yeah, we do, and we'll put that one in the basement. Everyone can still use it." He said taking a knife, and cutting open the package. It was a Black computer, with shiny, silver keys, and an electric mouse.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah!" Beast boy interrupted, "So, when do I get to use it?"

"No one gets to use it... until I do!" Robin said hooking the wires into the wall.

* * *

Starfire slowly crept out of the room while everybody was still talking. On the way, she passed Raven in the hallway.

"Friend Raven, Robin has just replaced the titan computer!"

"Great." She said as she walked passed Starfire, and went into the living room.

'I shall just see about this old computer in the basement.' She thought as she was riding down the elevator. When she finally reached the bottom, she leaped out of the elevator to see where they had put it. She found that it was dusty, with cobwebs all over it. AS she cleaned it off, she thought, 'Well, I'll just make this my computer...' Taking it in her arms, she gently strode to her room.

* * *

**9:00 p.m.:**

**WonderBoy102:** Hi, what's your name?

**Starlight00:** I do not give out that information.

**WonderBoy02:** I take it you don't get on the computer too much.

**Starlight00:** You do not know me, or any of my habits.

**WonderBoy102:** Ok, fine, then umm... what city do you live in?

**Starlight00:** Jump City.

**WonderBoy102:** Wow! So do I!

**Starlight00:** How do you look?

**Starlight00:** I mean, in the way that you dress...

**WonderBoy102:** I wear a uniform most of the time. I never usually wear any other clothes.

**Starlight00:** I mostly wear a uniform also... please tell me, how old might you be?

**WonderBoy102:** I like to keep that a mystery.

**Starlight00:** Oh, ok.

**Starlight00:** So, what is your interest's strange mystery boy?

**WonderBoy102:** I like you, you're funny... anyway, my interests are sports, working out, fighting... I mean you know I took karate classes once, or twice.

**Starlight00:** No, I do not know. What is your name?

**WonderBoy102:** I don't give out that information... unless the person I am talking to does.

**Starlight00:** Ok, then my name is Brianna.

**WonderBoy102:** Ok, then my name is Greyson.

**WonderBoy102:** Uhh, listen, it's getting kind of late, will you get back on tomorrow, at this same time?

**Starlight00:** I'd love to!

**WonderBoy102:** So would I...

**Starlight00:** Goodnight! Please sleep peacefully!

**WonderBoy102:** You do the same!

**STARLIGHT00 HAS JUST SIGHNED OFF**

**WONDERBOY102 HAS JUST SUGHNED OFF**

As Starfire ran to the elevator, she was filled with joy... on her down to the workout room, the elevator stopped at the living room story. To her surprise, Robin happily strode into the elevator.

"Hi Star!"

"Hello Friend Robin!" Starfire said as she pushed the key to go to destination int the tower.

"Well, have a good night..." Robin said as she exited the elevator.

"Yes, sleep well." She said as she enteredtheroom.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this first chapter... I had to kinda rush through it, but I hope to have my next chapter out in a day or so... Anyway, please R&submit if you have read my story! Thanks, and I will try to update soon!**


	2. Dinner Plans

**I have more chapters coming up soon... In the chapters, if you notice any misspelled words... SORRY I had to rush through it... any way, more chapters are soon to come!**

* * *

The next morning, the team awoke to find Robin on the computer, and Starfire mysteriously locked up in her room.

"Uhh, good morning?" Beast boy asked scratching his head.

"Yeah, what ever..." Robin mumbled continuing to type.

At that moment, the trouble light went off, and sent Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy running out the door. As they were half way through the fight, they noticed that Robin, and Starfire were not with them...

"Where the heck is Robin and Star?" Cyborg asked as he started to shoot his sonic cannon.

"Don't know, I think they stayed behind." Raven said as she threw a pile of rocks onto Cynderblock. (That pretty much finished him off).

"When I get back, they won't be too happy to see me!" Beast boy yelled turning into a sparrow, and flying towards the tower.

* * *

11:30 a.m:

**WonderBoy102:** Good morning sleepy head! I thought you'd be on earlier than this!

**Starlight00:** I have actually been up for a while. My friends went somewhere, but I thought that they could handle whatever was wrong.

**WonderBoy102:** Same here... Accept I didn't really tell them that I was going to stay home.

**Starlight00:** It is very interesting how much things we have in common, friend!

**WonderBoy102:** I'll say... so, you live in jump city right?

**Starlight00:** Yes that is correct! Why do you ask again?

**WonderBoy102:** Well, I was thinking that maybe we could... you know, meet one day.

**Starlight00:** I do not see anything wrong with that, but my friend always tells me that I should not do anything with people that I am not familiar with.

**WonderBoy102:** It's a boy?

**Starlight00:** Yes, this is one of my male friends. Why do you ask?

**WonderBoy102:** Well, I have a friend that I look out for, and I tell her not to do the same thing. I can see why he would want you to be extra careful... But I can assure you, I would never do anything to hurt you, or anybody else.

**Starlight00:** Well, I guess that will be ok. Maybe we could meet tomorrow at the strangely shaped pizza restaurant!

**WonderBoy102:** That sounds great... Uhh, 6:00 p.m. ok with you?

**Starlight00:** Yes that will be fine with me! Is a booth near the corner ok... I mean just in case you get there before me?

**WonderBoy102:** That's perfect! I'll see you there!

**STARLIGHT00 HAS SIGNED OFF**

**WONDERBOY102 HAS JUST SIGNED OFF**

* * *

As Starfire got up from her computer, she walked into the living room to find Robin...

"Why aren't you gone with the team?"

"I was in my room." She replied.

"Were you chatting on your computer?" She asked raising a brow.

"Why yes I was... I kinda met this girl, and I'm suppost to meet her tomorrow."

Starfire only shut her eyes, and smiled secretly to herself... because she knew who her blind date was... WonderBoy102 was Robin.

At that moment, Beast Boy came flying into the door, and started yelling.

**

* * *

**

**If that was too short... SORRY I have to go somewhere... anyway please r&respond.. Thanks!**


	3. It's war

**Ok this is a surprise chapter ok! If you don't like it, then thats ok, but I hope that you do... Please read&respond!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Starfire searched her closet all day, looking for the right thing to wear to dinner with Robin that night... She decided to wear the purple/pink dress that she had worn to the prom. As she exited the room, she heard Robin mumbling something to himself in the hallway. She quickly hid behind the corner, and watched him pass. He had on slacks, and a jacket, and was spraying his hair down with his extra strong hair spray. 

'Men...' she thought to herself. She glanced at the clock, and decided to head out the door.

* * *

As Starfire walked into the pizza parlor, she did not see any sign of Robin. As she picked up the menu, a strange boy walked up to her.

"Hi... are you Brianna?" He had on a pair of Navy Blue pants, and a red striped shirt on.

"Who are you?" She asked raising a brow.

"I'm Greyson... They call me Grey for short."

"You are not Robin! Where is Robin?"

"Of course I'm not Robin... Oh, you mean Richard Grayson, from the teen titans? Is that who you thought you were talking to? Yeah, I'm a big fan... All the ladies like him. Anyway, would you like some coffee?"

" I do not believe that I am in the mood for—"

At that moment, she saw Robin walking in with a gorgeous blond girl by his side.

"You're so funny Brianna!" He said as he sat beside her in one of the booths.

She noticed Robin glance over at her, and then at Grey. 'Who is he? And why is Starfire with him?' he thought as he kept his eye on him.

"Well Grey, would you like to sit beside me?" She asked glaring at Robin.

"Of course cutie..." Grey then sat beside her, and put an arm around her shoulder.

Robin was then furious, and steam was literally pouring out of his head. As he was about to stand up, Brianna pulled him back down.

"So like, you're one of the teen titans... how does it feel?" She asked while looking over at Grey and Starfire.

"Just great... it feels great." He said as he looked down at the floor. Robin just couldn't stand it anymore, watching Starfire and that guy was just killing him. He then stood up, and nearly knocked over one of the chairs, and stormed over to Starfire's table.

"Who in the world do you think you are putting your hands on MY girl?" Robin yelled as he pulled Greyson up by the nap of the neck.

"Who are you to be talking Robin? You have that girl over there with you, so why shouldn't I be able to have a boy over here with me?" She asked as she crossed her arms, and her eyes started to glow.

"C'mon, we're going home!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm, and drug her out of the pizza parlor.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos... Azarath Metrion Zenthos..." Raven was chanting as she meditated in the living room, while Beast boy and Cyborg were playing the video games. There was suddenly a strange, loud noise getting closer, and closer to the living room... They all stopped what they were doing, and looked at the door. It then opened, and an angry Starfire and an uncontrollable Robin stormed into the room.

"Who do you think you are? You shouldn't just meet people on the Internet, and arrange a date!" Robin yelled at her, while keeping his attention directly on her.

"Well Robin, it seems that you haven't the room to talk! You met this girl named Brianna on the Internet, and arranged dinner with her! How is that any different?"

"That is different Star! I'm a man, and I can take care of myself..."

"Huh! It is always different if you do something! You are truly behaving like a royal Zharb-nark!" She screamed as she stormed to her room.

"Bad day?" Beast boy asked as he walked over to Robin.

"No, I'm just pissed off at the moment." He replied as he hurried out of the room.

* * *

**I will do my best to have a longer chapter after this! Please Read and respond if you read my stories... (it encourages the writer to write more)... Anyway, thanks, and I will update soon!**

**Starbolt180**


	4. Explanation

**This is my last chapter, so please enjoy... the ending is pretty cute (I thought)! Anyway, don't forget to R&submit... THANKS!**

* * *

As Robin hurried down the hall, he could hear soft whimpering coming from Starfire's room. He did not mean to make her cry... he was just concerned for her safety. Or was it for his satisfaction? All of these thoughts were rushing through his mind, and the only thing that he could do was try to make things right again. Slowly, he reached out an arm, and knocked on Starfire's door. 

"What do you want Robin? I do not wish to speak with you! Please leave!"

"Star, I won't leave without talking to you. But first, will you let me in?"

Slowly, Starfire opened her door, and turned. Robin walked in behind her, and lay a hand upon her delicate shoulder. She quickly moved away.

"Starfire, why did you go meet that boy?"

"Robin, I thought that I was talking to you! The screen name was WonderBoy102, and it reminded me of you... and please let me finish." She said as he opened his mouth. "He told me that he lived in Jump City as well, and said that he wore a uniform also."

"Well Star, you don't have to be a super hero to wear a uniform." He said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, as I was saying, remember that day that the team had gone out, and we were the only two team members left behind, and we just happened to be on the computer at the same time? Well, I thought that I was talking to you, so I figured that you were the one that I wasmeeting out to dinner."

"Star, I thought I was meeting you out to dinner... The same things ran through my mind, when I started chatting with a girl whose screen name was ShootingStar33..."

"Really?" She asked with her eyes big, and full of suspicion.

"Yes, really!" He said as he took her into his arms.

At that moment, Starfire found herself wound into his arms, like a helpless fly in a spider web. His tongue explored her mouth, as she ran her fingers down his arms. Shutting her eyes, she let him hold her... love her... care for her... As they sat up, she cocked her head to the side.

"Robin... I think I'll give up chatting for a while."

Secretly, he whispered something into her ear, and she squealed with pleasure, and excitement.

* * *

The next morning, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg woke up to find Robin typing on the computer, and Starfire locked in her room. They all just sighed, and went back to their other chores. 

**10:15 a.m.:**

**BoyWonder50:** Good morning Star!

**Starlight00:** Good morning Robin!

**BoyWonder50:** How 'bout lunch at the pizza parlor?

**Starlight00:** that's perfectly fine with me!

* * *

**Ok... I hope that you enjoyed this story... My next story is called Valentine's day... Here is the summary (just incase I can't fit it in the story descrption)...**

**Valentine's Day:**

**The teen titans encounter a strange witch with many potions, and she throws a bottle at Robin... The potion automatically disolves into his skin... This potion not only increases his hunger for Starfire, but also increases his hunger for other girls around him... Rob&Star, Rob&Raven, bb/Raven**


End file.
